Semi-automatic handguns are manufactured in numerous alternate styles and calibers. As is known in the art, semi-automatic handguns include a couple of key elements that include but are not limited to a receiver, a barrel, an upper slide. During the firing process the slide traverses initially in a rearward direction immediately subsequent firing of a round of ammunition. The slide is configured with an ejection port that permits the spent casing to be ejected and upon ejection of the spent casing a new round of ammunition is pushed upward into the chamber wherein the new round is loaded into the firing position as the slide moves in a forward direction.
There are numerous construction techniques that connect the receiver of a semi-automatic handgun to the barrel. Pivotal connection members such as those found in the Colt model 1911 are well known in the art. One problem with connection members such as the aforementioned is the reduced structural integrity of the member. Additionally, these connection members are secured within the firearm utilizing multiple pins. The utilization of multiple pins and/or points of removal to change a barrel creates a slow and cumbersome process for a user to have the ability to replace the barrel and/or change the barrel for another caliber. Furthermore, conventional slide construction will not accommodate alternate caliber rounds and in particular if a barrel is changed to configure a firearm to fire ammunition having a different diameter, the conventional slide configuration will inhibit effective engagement of both ammunition casings by the extractor pin.
Accordingly, there is a need for locking block and barrel assembly that provides an improved connection between the barrel of a firearm and the receiver wherein the assembly further facilitates the rapid exchange of a barrel. Furthermore, an alternate slide construction is provided therewith so as to ensure effective engagement of the extractor pin and alternate sizes of ammunition.